Kula vs Elsa
Kula Diamond vs Elsa is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description King of Fighters vs Disney! It's a battle between the Anti K and the Queen of Arendelle. What can we say about this battle, other than it's gonna be cool? Interlude (Cues- Invader- Jim Johnston) Wiz: One of the popular elements used in combat: ice. 'Boomstick: Used in a variety of video games and movies, but there are few more well renowned than these two: ' Wiz: Kula Diamond; the Anti K. 'Boomstick: And Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Kula (Select- King of Fighters 2002 OST) 'Boomstick: As far as weapons to take out a traitor goes, this isn't a bad choice. ' Wiz: For the love of God, Boomstick: don't ''let her hear you call her that. Kula Diamond is the creation of a secret syndicate: NESTS. Her sole purpose was too eliminate K' Dash, who had betrayed the group by leaving them. '''Boomstick: Obviously, NESTS didn't fancy another betrayal from a top agent, so they assigned Kula her own android mother and commanded Diana and Foxy to keep very, very close tabs on her. ' Wiz: Kula was regularly ordered as an answer to traitors to the organisation, instructed by either Diana or Foxy to hunt down turncoats such as Zero (not the overrated Mega Man robot) and Igniz. 'Boomstick: How bad does it need to be for someone to create a badass super fighter to stop traitors? Imagine your crazy psycho ex created something to hunt you down... yikes! ' Wiz: Much like a lot of creations with specific goals, Kula has gone against direct orders for the sake of others, as was the case with scenarios like the Zero Cannon. When NESTS was dismantled, Kula even became friends with the very person she had been created to kill. 'Boomstick: Ouch! Poor NESTS! But how could K trust Kula? That'd be the same as Metal Sonic and Sonic chumming it up after Eggman dies. ' Wiz: It's not that hard to believe; Kula and K both came to terms with the fact that NESTS had ruined their lives. The pair even remained together before joining the King of Fighters XIII tournament. And with all her skill and strength the thing that motivated her to join the tournament was... 'Boomstick: The blood? The thought of mercilessly kicking someone senseless? The fun of the contest? ' Wiz: Ice Cream. 'Boomstick: Erm... excuse me? ' Wiz: Kula's friends Chin Gentsai and Whip both promised her some if she entered the tournament. Further proving Kula is a child before being anything else. But that's not to say she is childlike in battle... (Cues- 'Ruler of the Dark' NESTS theme - KoF 2001 OST) Elsa Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Ice themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles